


The One Where Dean Doesn't Wait

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas gets back to the bunker after being gone a couple of days in heaven. Cas walks into Dean's room and wants to have sex but they CAN'T and it's all DEAN'S FAULT! Dean, though, suggests Cas does something else but finds out that Cas needs to be taught how.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	The One Where Dean Doesn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that when Cas comes back from being gone for a while, Sam takes Jack and leaves for a little bit because Dean and Cas haven't seen each other for a few days and Sam knows what ALWAYS happens after that!

“Castiel! You’re back!” Jack says to Cas when he walks into the bunker. “No one knew you were coming back yet!” 

“Yes, I would have called but I wanted to surprise Dean. It didn’t take near as long as I thought it would.”

“So heaven is all good then?” Jack asks innocently.

Cas just smiles, “They’re okay… for now at least…” 

“Well that’s good,” Jack hugs Cas, “Uhm, Sam is in the kitchen I think and Dean is in his room,” Jack says before Cas asks. 

“Okay, thank you!” Cas smiles. Cas walks into the kitchen for a quick “Hello, Sam. I’m back early!” Before he steps out towards Dean’s room. Cas doesn’t knock, instead, he walks in and shuts the door. 

“Cas!” Dean cheers happily, “You’re back already! Awesome!” Dean says genuinely.

“Yes,” Cas locks the door and looks up at Dean who is sitting on the bed. “And I’ve been gone a couple of days too, I wanted to come back so bad…”

“You didn’t call,” Dean says. 

“I wanted to surprise you! Were you surprised?” 

Dean looks down then back up, “Very surprised, yeah!”

Cas climbs onto the bed and kneels over Dean, “Good!” He giggles and then starts kissing him. Cas is so warm and he seems to be actually quite happy to be back and see Dean again. Dean notices that he’s using way more tongue this time. “Mph,” Cas pulls away, “I’ve been thinking about this a lot…” He clashes their lips back together. 

Cas runs his hands down Dean’s back and starts pulling his tshirt off. He pulls it off over his head and has to break their kiss for a moment, “Uh, Cas?” Dean says. Cas as quickly as possible starts making out again. Cas brushes his fingers over Dean’s nipples and almost smiles at how he gets goosebumps.

Cas then reaches down and unbuttons Dean’s jeans quickly. He moves his hand into Dean’s pants to start fondling but then takes his hand out. Cas pulls away from Dean. “Dean are you well?”

“What?” Dean squints at him. 

“Do you feel okay? Are you sick?”

“No.”

“No, you  _ don’t _ feel okay?” Cas asks.

“ _ Yes, _ I feel okay.  _ No,  _ I’m not sick…” Dean answers. Cas thinks for a moment, squinting at Dean and tilting his head. Cas can’t come up for a valid reason why Dean isn’t hard to Cas’s touch when-

Cas’s eyes shoot wide open, “Dean!” He says slightly upset and feeling a little let down, “Did you…”

Dean grimaces, “You didn’t call…” 

“Did you really?” Cas asks, disappointed. 

Dean nods, “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known you were gonna walk in ten minutes later…”

“Ten minutes ago?” Cas exclaims, “Ugh! That wasn’t very long ago, Dean! I can’t believe you masturbated ten minutes before I got back, that’s terrible!”

“I know, I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” Dean says. 

“No more surprises for you,” Cas declares, “From now on, I am going to call you so you can be ready when I get back! From now on, you’re gonna be ready for me, at least naked, maybe even open! From now on, that’s how it’s going to be, got it?”

Dean nods, “Yeah, got it!” 

“No more of this masturbating and ejaculating ten minutes before I get here nonsense.”

“No more,” Dean agrees with a slight giggle.

“Ugh,” Cas complains again, “Damn it, I was really looking forward to having sex with you right now.”

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean apologizes again.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know…” Cas rolls his eyes.

“You know, if you wanted to, you could always jerk one off right now…” Dean proposes. 

Cas raises his eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

“One, or two, I know you got it in ya,” Dean continues. “I’ve never seen you do it and it’s in the catalog…” Dean says in a low voice. 

“You want me to masturbate on your bed?” Cas asks.

“Hell yes I do,” Dean answers, “And I want to watch you!”

“I hate to ruin this for you, but it won’t be that exciting,” Cas says dimly.

“How can The Sex Master Cas not be exciting to watch masturbate?”

“Well, I feel like you have built it up in your head to an extent that I will not be able to reach. I don’t masturbate very often,” Cas starts undoing his belt and pants, “Definitely not as often as you.”

Dean opens his mouth to say something to defend himself but stops because the only reason Cas isn’t driving his hips ruthlessly into him right now is because he just masturbated. “Okay,” Dean says, “I doubt you don’t reach my expectations though. Cas, I’m not even saying this to be nice or because I feel bad, which I do feel bad, but seriously, you are so mind-blowingly good at sex, there’s no way you aren’t good at this.”

“Define good,” Cas asks.

Dean laughs, “Cas,” he laughs some more, truly thinking it was a joke. 

Cas gets his pants down enough to show his dick. Anybody else would be nervous or even embarrassed at the way Dean is looking so intensely, but Cas is completely okay with it. “Okay,” Cas puts his hand around his dick firmly and Dean can see it harden. Cas closes his eyes and his eyebrows come together. Not two seconds later Cas comes in small little spurts.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asks, shocked, and sounding judgmental. 

“Masturbating?” Cas answers like it’s obvious. 

“Did you just come?” Dean asks. Cas nods. “What did you even do? You didn’t do anything!” 

“I focused energy until I came, it’s not complicated.”

“After a second?” Dean asks shocked, “Cas you  _ never _ come that fast!”

“I can if I focus,” Cas informs, “And I can usually delay it if I want to if I focus.”

“So when you masturbate, it takes a second and you’re done…” Dean clarifies. Cas nods again. “No!”

“No?” Cas asks. “Dean, what is the point of masturbating?”

“It feels good!” Dean says a bit loud.

“Okay, and you do it until you ejaculate, right?”

“Well… yeah…” 

“So,” Cas concludes, “If it feels good, and you ejaculate, then you successfully masturbated.”

“Cas,” Dean diverts, “You can do some much better though! What about all that porn you watch? You know how it goes!”

“I don’t masturbate when I watch porn.” Cas squints at Dean. 

“Really?” Dean giggles for a brief second but stops when Cas tilts his head, confused. “But the point is you know how…” Cas looks away, “Cas, don’t you jack off when you’re like… edging me or whatever?”

“Well, yes, but that is only to remain stimulated.”

Dean looks at Cas for a very long time in silence. Okay, ten seconds, but it felt like a long time. Dean gets up off the bed. “Okay, Cas,” He walks to his sex drawer, “You’re gonna do this again because I know you can do better than that.” Dean pulls out lube and sits back on the bed. “As someone who has been doing this for years, I’m gonna walk you through it.”

“Is that necessary?” Cas asks. 

“Apparently it is,” Dean kisses Cas very quickly and chaste, “Take off your clothes. All of them.”

“ _ You _ are going to walk  _ me _ through this?”

“Why’d you say it like that?” Dean gestures a what motion with his hands, “Yes I am. It can be better than that and then maybe you will want to masturbate more!”

“Do you want me to masturbate more?”

“I want you to feel good as much as possible.”

“I don’t like pleasuring by myself. I just want to have sex with  _ you _ !” Cas whines. 

“Maybe you’ll like it more after this!” Dean pokes Cas. 

“No…” Cas whines again, “Just finish your refractory period already so I can be inside you again!”

Dean smiles softly, “Take off your clothes, Cas.” Dean asks again. 

“Okay, fine…” Dean doesn’t know why Cas is acting so needy. Maybe it’s because Dean has never actually said no before. When Cas wants it, Cas gets it. Dean didn’t want to say no, he just didn’t have a choice really. That, and it’s been a couple days since they had seen each other and a couple more days since they had actually had sex. 

Cas gets completely naked and is again sitting next to Dean on the bed. “Okay, first things first, get comfortable.”

“I  _ am _ comfortable.”

“Just sitting up in the middle of the bed? Sitting up is fine, but you don’t want to lean against the headboard, or sit in a chair, or lay down, or anything?”

“I suppose I can lean against the headboard,” Cas rolls his eyes and moves so Dean moves with him. 

“Okay give me your hand,” Dean uncaps the lube.

“Dean, I know how lube works, I can put lube on myself,” Cas complains.

“I want to do it, just give me your hand!” Dean says slightly aggressive. Cas holds out his hand for lube with a huff and Dean squeezes out a little bit for him. “Alright, now you can start feeling yourself up-  _ don’t, _ ” Dean reminds, “Don’t come instantly just ‘cause you can. Play along, Cas, play along.”

“Okay,” Cas starts slowly jacking himself off but very unenthusiastically. 

“Cas, you gotta put like… a  _ tiny _ bit of heart into this…”

“But, Dean, you’re the only thing I want to put heart into!” Cas grumbles before lunging towards Dean and meeting his lips. They kiss for a few moments and Cas snakes his hand habitually into Dean’s pants.

Dean pulls away, “Cas, I’m sorry, but I still can’t get it up for you.”

“I’m frustrated.” Cas complains, “I have never been sexually frustrated to this extent before. I don’t know how this happened and I don’t know how to respond.”

“You respond by _masturbating_!” Dean exclaims. Cas gives him a look. “You don’t have to do this… ya know, if you don’t want to. I just… wanted to see is all,” Dean admits, “I’m sure there are things I can do for you while we wait…”

Cas’s face lights up for a second when Dean offers to do something for him. Cas’s mind goes straight to a blowjob, but he would also very much enjoy it if Dean jacked him off. Or fingered him. Dean is more skilled in that art than he pretends to be. But then Cas remembers that Dean wanted to see him. And that when Dean realized that Cas was not very good at masturbating, he wanted to show him. And he seemed so excited about that. Cas smiles softly at Dean and brings his hand back to his dick, “I think I’ll keep going, it does feel kind of good. This time, with heart,” Cas states. Dean smiles brightly and nods. “Will you take your clothes off as well?” 

“You want me to?” Dean asks, a bit confused.

“Yes.”

“Naked?” Dean asks, still baffled.

“ _ I’m  _ naked.”

“Yeah, but  _ you’re  _ masturbating.” Cas tilts his head out of confusion. “It’s weir-”

“It’s not weird, Dean,” Cas chuckles, “You are walking me through and watching me masturbate. Aren’t we past weird?” 

Dean sighs and starts taking off his pants, “You’re right…” Dean starts, “But I’m leaving my briefs on.” 

“Why?”

“Just let me do it!” Dean rolls his eyes, dropping his pants off the bed. 

“How long do I keep doing this?” Cas asks Dean as he continues stroking himself.

“As long as you want to… If you want to do something else you can, if you don’t, then keep going.”

“Can I go faster?”

“Uhh…  _ Yeah _ ,” Dean answers like he doesn’t know why Cas felt the need to ask. “Cas,” Dean starts, “Does this feel good for you? Like does it feel as good as when we screw around?” Dean asks, sincerely not knowing the answer.

“It does feel good, yes. Obviously not as good as when we fornicate.” 

“Then how come you don’t do it more?” 

“I already told you,” Cas speeds up again, “I only like to have sex  _ with you!” _ Cas shouts pretty loud. “Why are you laughing?”

“You said that so loud,” Dean giggles, “Not loud enough for anyone to hear… hopefully. Unless they happened to walk outside our door at the perfect moment,” Dean looks down at the bottle of lube he still has in his hand, “They’d think I just offered a three-way or something,” Dean cackles.

“No one would think that Dean,” Cas smiles, “Only you…” Cas makes a stern face at his lap and huffs. 

Dean, seeing this, suggests Cas does something else, “Uh,” Dean swallows, “You know that thing I do with my thumb that you really like?”

“Yes…”

“You can try  _ that… _ maybe it’ll be good…”

“Alright,” Cas looks back down and tries to do the thing with his thumb and for the first time since Cas has been doing this, he actually makes a sound of pleasure. It’s a faint hum, but still, Dean is happy. Even happier to see that Cas does it again.

“So…” Dean doesn’t know how to ask his question without feeling odd about it so he just tries to just power through the awkwardness. “How do you know what to do next when we-” Unfortunately he, entirely well-meaning, just adds to the awkwardness, “You know… when you’re-” Dean makes a few gestures with his hands that mean nothing, “sexing me up?”

“What?’ Cas giggles, “I am unsure what you are asking, but if you mean how do I know when to do what while we have sex, I base it off of your reactions to things…”

“Okay, like what?”

“Well, the most obvious one is when you start begging me to do more.” Dean blushes, “And as I’ve said before, your body reacts brilliantly to different stimulations. Usually, I pay attention to those signs and go from there.”

“Can you do that for yourself?” Dean asks curiously.

“I suppose so,” Cas answers like he doesn’t really know.

“Cause before, you obviously wanted to do more than just go up and down, but you didn’t.”

“What do you mean obviously?” 

Dean shrugs, “Well didn’t you?”

“Yes, but I didn’t know that until after you suggested I do something else.”

Dean finally understands that Cas doesn’t really know his own tells. He just knows Dean’s. “You understand when I want something more, but not when you do,” Dean says and his own words confuse him. 

“Yes, I do! Your body just reacts so acutely compared to mine! So it’s harder!” Cas says frustrated again. 

“Circle your thumb around the head of your dick,” Dean says out of nowhere.

“What?” Cas asks shocked. 

“Just do it.” Cas does circles a few times and actually shivers which makes Dean grin and feel a slight sense of accomplishment. “Now do that again, but do it very lightly, like you are almost not touching it.”

Cas nods and focuses pretty hard while he does it. Dean would think it was kind of funny if he didn’t think it was also so hot. “I feel like this is just teasing,” Cas says with a small crack in his voice that he hopes goes unnoticed, but since Dean is paying extra close attention this time, he notices and raises an eyebrow at it. 

“That’s because it is.”

“Why would I do that to myself?”

“Because it feels _ really good!  _ It’s not all about coming, Cas.” Cas, not in a million years, would ever think that  _ Dean Winchester _ would ever say that. And the fact that he said it to  _ him! _

“Okay,” Cas finally agrees. Maybe masturbating is for more than just a quick finish. 

“Now,” Dean leans into Cas so their shoulders are touching as he peers down, “go back to stroking, but do it slowly.”

Cas does, but not without a little defiance, “I’d rather go faster.”

“You can do what you want, but this is going to feel good, trust me!” Dean wagers. 

“I trust you.” Dean sees that Cas kind of twitches. 

“Yeah… there you go… Okay good, now-”

“Speed up?” Cas interrupts. 

“I was going to say to rub rougher.”

“Okay,” Cas says, not disappointed. Cas lets out another small, almost inaudible grunt which makes Dean grin again. 

“Rougher than that, you can do it rougher than that,” Dean hums. 

“Like this?”

“Yeah… just like that, mmh.”

“Mmh,” Cas imitates but his is a slightly more genuine sound. 

“Faster,” Dean mumbles and Cas starts to move his hand faster. “Just! Just a little bit faster, Cas. A little.” Cas slows down a bit. “Yes, perfect.”

Cas lets out another very faint grunt. “I think I want to go faster, should I go faster?” Cas asks, deciding that Dean knows what he’s talking about when it comes to this. 

“Not yet,” Dean hums, “Use your other hand and-” Cas suddenly and quickly moves his hand down and starts fondling his balls. “Yeah, I was gonna say that. Uhm, if  _ I _ were touching you right now,” Cas looks over at Dean, “I would do this kind of roll thing in the palm of my hand,” He mimics with his hand in the air what he means, “Then a  _ very _ gentle squeeze and a very light tug.  _ Light. _ And I’d do that a couple times.”

Cas turns his head back forward and closes his eyes, “Alright, I think I understand what you mean.” Cas does the ‘roll’ thing that Dean was talking about and Dean isn’t shocked to see that Cas nailed it. The next park makes Cas twitch and he short of lets out a real moan. Still quiet, but definitely whole. Dean smiles. “I just moaned,” Cas states.

“Yeah, you did.”

“I just made myself moan,” Cas clarifies.

“Yup,” Dean giggles slightly. 

“ _ I did that! Me! _ ” Cas says excitedly. 

“Congrats, Cas,” Dean chuckles.

Cas multitasks pretty well at this point and becomes very entranced with the things that he’s doing that Dean lets him be for a few minutes and doesn’t instruct him to do anything else. Then Dean sees Cas reopen his eyes and knows he’s gotta move on. 

“Okay, this is going to sound weird, but start at the bottom of your dick, and squeeze up until you are pinching the head and then come off completely. Don’t stroke back down, start at the bottom again,” Dean explains. “And you’re also going to take a break and just cup your balls now.”

Dean didn’t word the last part right and to Cas, it sounded like a command. Cas had just let Dean have a little bit of control but now thinks he may be trying to overstep. “Careful, Dean.”

Dean immediately knows what Cas means based on his tone. The dom side of Cas doesn’t come out every time, but Dean can get so excited when he does. “Sorry. I only meant to suggest it.” Cas nods and starts doing what Dean said to. 

“Ooh,” Cas hums, “This feels very good, am I doing it right?”

“Exactly right,” Dean encourages. “Take your hand off your balls now and pass it to me…” Cas doesn’t move, “Please,” Dean adds. Cas reaches across himself and holds his hand out for Dean. Dean slides three of Cas’s fingers separately through his palm, effectively covering each in lube. 

“Lubricant?”

“Yes,” Dean smiles. “I’m assuming you know why.”

“You have such great ideas Dean,” Cas lets out another small groan.

“Thank you! Like I said, I’ve been doing this a long time,” Dean smirks, wiping the extra lube from his hand onto his underwear. Cas’ reaches his hand down but Dean interrupts before he does anything, “Wait, Cas, just kind of,” Dean swallows, realizing now that Dean needs to do that thing Cas does when he says sex things very calmly like normal conversations, “circle the tip of your finger around your hole…” 

Dean cringes and looks at Cas’s face to see how he is going to react. “Okay,” Cas says plainly as he starts doing what Dean said. Dean relaxes now. Everything is fine! What he said was okay, Cas didn’t think it was weird!

“You should go back to the normal,” Dean does a jacking off motion in the air and Cas starts doing it normally again. 

“I liked the squeezing,” Cas mumbles, “Do you like that, Dean?”

Dean feels his face get a little hot, “Sometimes I like it,” He nods. 

“Sometimes?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean nods again.

“Just like you  _ sometimes _ like when I put my hand-”

“Hey! Woah!” Dean interrupts, “Okay, we both know, no need to say it… You really like bringing that up, dontcha?” Cas says nothing, he just smiles and lets out a faint chuckle. “Okay, slowly push one finger in, but only halfway…”

Cas obliges but again questions him, “I don’t understand why I’m going slowly, I can handle more fingers inside me,” Cas complains.

“Well, right now you’re fingering yourself just to do it, not to get open…” Dean feels strangely calm right now explaining to Cas, “So you can go slow and just do what feels good.”

“More feels good too,” Cas counters.

“So does a build up,” Dean rebuttals. Cas continues like this for a few moments, “Hopefully you can find your, um,” Dean doesn’t really want to say it.

“Prostate,” Cas finishes for him.

“Yes, that!” Dean smiles.

“I don’t need to find it... I know where it is.”

“Can you reach it by yourself?”

“I think so…” 

“Do you want to touch it?”

“Yes,” Cas’s voice cracks a bit. “Now?”

“Start now by pushing your whole finger in,” Dean says, “If it were me, I would wait until I added the second finger to start looking for it.”

“I said I know where it is,” Cas says through an exhale. “Second finger now?”

“Not yet, keep-” Dean rolls his eyes, “Inching your finger or whatever…”

“Or whatever?”

“You know what I mean…”

“You only added the ‘or whatever’ part to try and normalize in your head what you just said which was perfectly fine,” Dean rolls his eyes again, knowing that what Cas said is accurate. “It would feel better if it were your fingers instead of mine,” Cas says in the voice he knows Dean likes.

“If you want me to, I-”

“Not right now, Dean!” Cas says, faking appaulment, “I’m masturbating, show some respect.”

Dean laughs, “Okay, add a second-” Cas quickly adds a second finger before Dean even finishes saying it, “finger…” 

“Ahh…” Cas groans. “I got it, Dean. I’m touching it!” Cas kind of grunts again, “What is the next step?”

“That depends on what you want to do. You can tease a bunch and do that for a while and really drag this out and have a classic long-awaited orgasm which always feels so fucking good…” Dean hums, “Or you can try to finish with this, which is what I would do because I have no self-control.”

“That’s not true,” Cas fights, “But how would I do that?”

“Milk the everloving fuck outta it and speed up your hand until you come. Somewhere in both scenarios, you get to use a third finger.”

Cas is trying to decide which one he would rather do. He glances at Dean who seems to be more into what Cas is doing now. He has to now be somewhat close to ready to go judging by how long Cas has been doing this. If he knew for a fact that Dean was ready, he would choose the second option. He tries to look at the bulge in Dean’s briefs to tell. He could either be half-hard or it could be the way he’s sitting. Cas contemplates asking him, but instead takes his hand off his cock and reaches over to feel Dean.

“Uhm, Cas?” Dean asks, confused.

Cas takes his hand back and continues his previous action, “Dean, how close are you to us fornicating again?” Cas asks after all. 

“Cas, I really think I’m almost there. I’m sorry I just-”

“No,” Cas stips Dean, “It’s alright, don’t be frustrated. I can do this… But I think I’m going to pick the second option. Let’s ‘milk the everloving fuck outta’ my prostate gland until I ejaculate.”

“Alright, seems like you know what you're doing- Cas!” Dean shouts.

Cas’s eyes are glowing, “Yes? What?”

“No grace, I meant use your fingers for that!”

“Dean, I need to,” Cas continues, “My prostate is not as sensitive as yours so I need to feel the added intensity in order to match it! Trust me, it’s fine.”

“Okay… Just don’t come instantly like last time because you are using grace.”

“I won’t,” Cas promises and follows it up with a squeak. Cas lets out another grunt. 

“Pump your fist faster now,” Dean instructs. 

Cas sighs happily as he does it, “Thank you,” He hums with pleasure. 

Dean squints at him for a moment after he thanked him. Dean watches how Cas so expertly pumps, and how skilled his fingers seem to be working inside of him, and how his eyes glow so beautifully with grace and Dean can only imagine what that must feel like, and how Cas’s face moves when something feels particularly good, but mostly how Cas makes his noises and sounds that Dean loves so much. Dean realizes that he may be ready sooner than he thought. 

“Maybe add your third finger too,” Dean suggests. Cas’s legs barely twitch when Cas pushes his third finger into himself. “Fuck,” Dean mumbles under his breath.

“What?” Cas turns his head to face him and Dean looks into his shining blue eyes. It’s weird because it’s new and different. 

“Nothing,” Dean adjusts the way he’s sitting so Cas won’t see him half-hard through his boxers which are so very revealing, that way Cas won’t rush through this. “Focus on the head of your dick. Whatever you feel like you need to do for that, do it.”

“You are not going to tell me specifically?” 

“I can if you want,” Dean says, getting a bit distracted and antsy at this point. Cas nods, “Use your middle finger and feel up and down the slit of your cock. Do it gently and with the pad of your finger. Nice and short and fast.” Cas does what he says, “Mh-hmm,” Dean hums and squeaks, suddenly wanting Cas to do that for him  _ right now _ .

Cas hears the squeak Dean makes and starts to turn to look, but is distracted when his hips cant downward on their own at a particular movement of his fingers. Cas closes his eyes tightly, feeling pretty close. 

“Dean…” Cas groans, “This truly does feel very good, I’m pretty close now.”

“How close?” Dean asks urgently.

“Why? Are you ready?” Cas asks even more urgently than Dean.

“Er- no.”

“Liar,” Cas declares.

“Fine! Cas, please don’t rush or anything! Please just keep going until you naturally come…”

Suddenly, Cas is frustrated again. Maybe not all the way frustrated, but perhaps a little jaded. “Dean,” Cas grunts, “Okay, I can finish this,” Cas says after a sigh, “Should I start pumping faster again?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Cas wraps his fingers around his cock again and starts going at it. “Dean, you may be the most  concupiscent person I’ve ever met,” Cas smiles and lets out a moan at the end.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Horny, lustful, strong sexual desire, horny!” Cas bites his bottom lip.

“You said horny twice,” Dean acknowledges.

“Yes, because you are  _ so _ horny,” Cas explains. 

“Well, that actually works out because  _ you _ are the horniest person  _ I’ve _ ever met…” Dean swallows, “You just hide it better than I do…”

“Yes, I spent the better part of our early relationship when we first got together wanting to take you apart,” Cas admits.

Dean squeaks, “Really?” Cas nods, “I didn’t know that.”

“Dean,” Cas whines, “I think I’m about to come.” Dean is shocked that he has to resist sudden urges to put his mouth on Cas’s dick. Why is that something he has to resist? Something in his head said if Cas’s is about to come then we should put our mouth on that. But Dean didn’t, because Cas is masturbating. 

Cas’s eyes stop glowing and his eyebrows come together again. He manages to continue his pumping and his fingering just fine up to and through his orgasm. Cas doesn’t usually make that much noise so Dean finds it very arousing when Cas moans his name quietly and come splatters on Cas’s stomach. Cas said  _ his _ name and he didn’t even do anything but walk him through masturbating.

Cas rolls over, kneeling over Dean again. “Thank you,” Cas kisses him, “Thank you.” Dean whines, “You,” Cas reaches down and starts pulling off his underwear, “Are quite the hard and horny boy now… Glad you can get erect again…”

Dean pushes his lips towards Cas’s but Cas moves his head away. “No,” Cas takes the bottle of lube from Dean’s hand, “We have to get you ready because I want to put my penis inside you and I can’t do that if you aren’t ready…” Dean nods. “Lay down, Dean,” Cas commands, and Dean scoots down the bed. “Since you already played with your dick before I got here, I’m not going to touch it at all,” Cas tells him. 

“Okay,” Dean breathes out with a crack on the second syllable.

“And you aren’t going to touch it either.” Dean nods, as Cas pushes in two fingers quite roughly making Dean wince a bit. “Thank you for teaching me how to masturbate…” Cas flips. 

“Yeah,” Dean strangles out, “No problem.” Dean still hardly understands why Cas needed to be shown how when he is so good at everything else when it comes to Dean. 

“I missed you while I was gone,” Cas kisses Dean for a bit while he fingers him ruthlessly. Dean has no fathomable idea of what Cas is going to do to him, but he knows it’s gonna be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> It only feels right to have Dean show Cas how to masturbate well. Also, I hope you've accepted my previously mentioned headcanon, I feel very strongly about it. That's part of the reason Cas popped in on Sam in the kitchen. The only one who doesn't know about this trend is Dean. 
> 
> Please comment! I freaking love seeing what y'all think! And, if you've got any ideas for Cas's freaking list?? Please share immediately! No holds barred, this list has range.


End file.
